Effects from the Magnitude of a Collision
by dandelion-heart
Summary: ...Begun Years Ago - it was the moment they smiled at each other.


**Effects ****from the**** Magnitude ****of a**** Collision (****Begun**** Years ****Ago)**

* * *

#01~Motion

She hadn't cried for weeks and yet, one moment later, that startling move, that one motion to embrace her and whisper "It wasn't your fault," broke her heart and she started to sob again.

#02~Cool

Being the misfit of the entire school helped her tolerate his cool smirk but it never helped her feel slightly jealous of his confidence, too.

#03~Young

Someday, she wondered wistfully, would she dismiss him as just another young love?

#04~Last

In academics, looks, character, he would always place first- if he were to race against her determination though, he'd come dead last.

#05~Wrong

She said she'd run and run as fast as she could towards him and still he stayed quiet, unable to tell her how wrong her hopes were.

#06~Gentle

And for all her scolding and constant badgering, she seemed to have the gentlest touch whenever he dragged his way to the field covered in scrapes and bruises and blood to find her eyes wide with panic.

#07~One

Their three-way calls would always end in a collective chorus of laughter so that it sounded like one very happy person had had the luckiest day in his life.

#08~Thousand

How many miles away are you, she thought and asked, and he replied, Thousands and thousands and thank you for still caring.

#09~King

He could only move one square at a time but she leapt forward, backwards, diagonally, to the side- and he realized he didn't mind her running as long he could see her fly.

#10~Learn

He learned she overslept from dreams of the three of them, but when she suddenly began coming to school on time, he found he was more upset than he cared to admit.

#11~Blur

"It looks terrible, doesn't it?" she squeaked and streaked out of the room, her long, brown hair a blur as she reached for the scissors, jumping over his bags and leaping past his startled visage.

#12~Wait

Then there were times when she became unexpectedly angry and wondered why, in the end, did there always have to be someone waiting?

#13~Change

At first, he resented the change- the way he looked away from her crooked smile and the way he shivered when she rested her head on his shoulder when the baseball wore her down.

#14~Command

But one of the most important things she missed about the past was the way both strong, athletic boys hurried to do her commands when she got that familiar, eerie glint in her eye.

#15~Hold

She didn't have to, but the startled look on his face as he started to pedal kept her hands on the seat, her hold firm.

#16~Need

It comforted her to the highest degree when she learned that they both wished him back but didn't need him to still be friends.

#17~Vision

He thought he had perfect 20/20 vision until the day she walked out in that small dress flipping around her legs and he tripped over a coat rack leg when he subconsciously stepped closer.

#18~Attention

Chiaki Mamiya caught Kousuke Tsuda's full attention the day he addressed Makoto by her first name with a genuine smile and nod of the head.

#19~Soul

He eventually stopped dating because a small part of his soul, the very center, had been left behind when he leapt away from her.

#20~Picture

"Isn't it perfect?" she asked, voice gentle, and he replied, looking at her, "Picture perfect."

#21~Fool

Sometimes when she fell into a melancholy silence, he would play the fool and indulge in silly tricks until she cracked a smile and his heart resumed beating.

#22~Mad

It was his responsibility to be annoyed as they rushed in, scrambling for their desks, but being mad was not only out of character, he sighed, it was futile.

#23~Child

You'll have one someday, her mother winked, and she blinked, face flushing as the children gathered around, hands waving for another cookie.

#24~Now

Why was it now, even though she knew they had been dating for a month, that she found herself turning red with anger after catching him kiss Maho softly on the mouth?

#25~Shadow

He glanced around, put his hands up awkwardly in the air, and copied the shadow shapes she had taught him long, long ago.

#26~Goodbye

He panicked, forgetting what to say, his throat closing up, and when he turned away from an unsettled Makoto, he was suddenly very glad he didn't say goodbye to Chiaki.

#27~Hide

If only he had found her one of those times when she hid behind trees, people, desks, and just blurted out that he liked her, she groaned into her pillow.

#28~Fortune

She skipped, he trudged, he sauntered, but their faces had the same expression of glee as they munched on fortune cookies and stared at small strips of paper.

#29~Safe

Walking in the inner city as the sun began to set made her realize how very safe she was before with two guys guarding her on either side day after day.

#30~Ghost

Somewhere between thrashing about, screaming bloody murder, and listening to him reason that it wasn't a ghost, Chiaki Mamiya and Makoto Konno became friends.

#31~Book

"We should write a book," he commented dryly but she narrowed her eyes and shook her head, because it was her little secret.

#32~Eye

The day she forgot the color of his eyes, she ran around the block, coming to a halt only when she remembered, panting, that they were green.

#33~Never

She said she'd never fall in love with them but she always said how she loved them ever so dearly.

#34~Sing

He was sober enough to bite his lip and tumble down onto the couch, refusing to sing though his friends jeered and elbowed him and gestured towards the blaring karaoke machine.

#35~Sudden

It was so sudden, he didn't even take one last breath, falling to the cold earth, eyes still open, guns screaming bullets all around him.

#36~Stop

When he found her dark and broken on the road, she was still screaming and crying and begging him to help them stop, for them to stop, because oh God, she was going to lose them, she was going to kill him.

#37~Time

Time waits for no one, she said with a smile, and pushed her sister towards the door with a grin, watching her stutter hello to the boy waiting outside.

#38~Wash

She washed away the tears an hour later but she couldn't wash away the smell of grass and wind and the faint touch of his lips on her cheek.

#39~Torn

It only made sense- Chiaki yelling, Makoto pinching his ear, her fingers rapidly dialing a number, the overturned chair- when he spotted the love letter torn into two pieces.

#40~History

They fell in love and the rest was history- but not really because the rest was a future long and bittersweet and unforgettably heartbreaking.

#41~Power

He left, wishing for the power to go back and take the painting with him- he came back fervently wishing for the power to bring her, nervous and chuckling, to the future.

#42~Bother

Why bother trying when you know you can't catch, he laughed, and the ball met his forehead with a satisfying smack.

#43~God

He didn't believe in God, he never did, but he went to the rundown church anyways because amidst all the gloom, the shards of glass caught the fading light.

#44~Wall

Their dorm rooms were covered with medals or awards or certificates or articles or the random picture of a model or two, but his wall was bare except for two photos- one of him and one of her.

#45~Naked

They traipsed into the locker room, Chiaki leading a tired Kousuke until they stopped with a simultaneous "Oh crap, this is the girls-?!"when a freshly showered and still naked Makoto stepped out, unaware of two huge, fixated pairs of eyes.

#46~Drive

He gunned the engine, yelled in exhilaration and sped down the road he imagined, driving so fast, tears budded on the corners of his eyes.

#47~Harm

They were eras apart and he lived in a distant unknown future she knew nothing about, but she still prayed every morning he would not come to any harm.

#48~Precious

Precious time- she sang- precious days- he hummed- precious memories- he whispered- precious emotions- she smiled- precious words- he remembered- precious promises- he sighed-precious love, precious boys- she danced.

#49~Hunger

Once upon a time, two boys attempted to steal Makoto Konno's daily subway sandwich; enraged and her hunger growing, she sought out the boys with a baseball bat and a clenched fist; the next day they had black eyes and didn't speak; but Makoto Konno had two overstuffed lunches she ate with a big smile on her face; The End.

#50~Believe

Somewhere between closing her eyes to darkness and opening them to soft white light, she heard a voice call out her name, but she didn't want to believe it was him.

Fin~They were never really apart

* * *

_A/N:_

_I felt guilty for not having written any Chiaki for my last fic, "She Ran" (please give that one a look if you haven't either!), and decided that writing this trio was just too much fun to pass up. S__ome of these are in no way tied to the canon work and none are listed in a chronological order. __If there are any sentences that confused or inspired you, please leave a review simply saying which lines you are wondering about. I hope you enjoyed reading and maybe even write something for this wonderful movie._

_EDIT- I realized upon re-reading that #09~King does not mention the word itself like every other sentence. I am keeping it that way because I like how it's implied rather than said explicitly._


End file.
